


Plaggrent Teacher Night

by Windona



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: It's the annual pré-rentrée, or Back to School Night. Of course Gabriel is too busy to attend, but Plagg isn't going to turn down some fun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Plaggrent Teacher Night

Adrien flopped on his bed with a groan, causing Plagg to float over. “So what happened this time?” he asked casually, nibbling on camembert. 

“Well, school is starting up again soon. And our collège is having a pré-rentrée reunion. I was hoping father would agree to go, but he said if he had concerns about my academics I would have already been pulled out.” At that, Adrien crumpled up the flier and threw it across the room.

Plagg frowned, and zipped near Adrien’s face. “And nobody else can go for him? Not even Natalie?”

The depression in the mattress grew bigger as Adrien pushed his head down more. “No, there’s some big business thing going on, a new contract being negotiated. Nobody is available.”

Looking over at Adrien and the crumpled paper, Plagg had an idea. “Well, in that case, you might as well sleep in or talk to Nino. Relax and enjoy yourself before you go back to school. I’ll just hunker down with some cheese and let you relax.”

A smile that many a young woman would sigh over graced Adrien’s lips. “Thanks Plagg.” He then went to his computer and began chatting with Nino.

Making sure Adrien was distracted, Plagg took the crumpled piece of paper and flew out the open window. He knew exactly where he had to be.

* * *

Marinette sighed, sketching out a new design for her first day back to school. She was trying to decide on if she should do a pattern base or just colors when she heard a knocking on her window.

A glance at her bed showed it wasn’t Tikki.

“Sugarcube!” came a hiss from the window. Tikki frowned, and opened the door before Marinette could say anything. “Finally.”

“Plagg! Is Chat Noir in trouble?” Marinette said, dropping her pencils into a clatter.

“Wha? Oh, no. I just have a personal favor to ask,” he said, floating in. “Could you dress me up so I can pass as a human?”

Looking at the tiny kwami, Marinette shook her head. “Uh… why do you need to dress like a human?”

“Because I’m going to pré-rentrée for Chat Noir!”

Tikki’s eyes widened. “Plagg! That will give away his secret identity!”

“Not if you dress me up like a person. Besides, people are really unobservant.”

Frowning, Marinette pulled out a trench coat and matching hat. She then put a light mannequin torso with arms underneath the coat, and added a few poles to make the limbs manipulable. Adjusting the hat on the knob of a pole, Marinette stood back and nodded. “It’s not the best, since this was so short notice, but you should be able to pass for a person. Just go in and try not to move too much.”

Plagg flew around the disguise before settling in, giving the coat the vague impression of being haunted. “Not bad, not bad at all.”

Tikki huffed. “Are you really doing this?” 

“Can’t resist trying to cheer up my kitten.” Plagg looked down at her. “A kiss for good luck?” 

Tikki’s glare softened. “Alright. Just don’t reveal his secret identity!” With that Tikki kissed the coat, letting a bit of magic run through it.

“Thank you! I promise you won’t regret this!” And with that, Plagg flew into the night.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Plagg began to regret coming. The disguise worked perfectly, but the presentation was dull. They were talking about human subjects that really did not matter, and it took everything Plagg had to not fall asleep. The most interesting part was that as predicted, nobody realized he was not Adrien’s uncle Louis Graham de Vanily. 

That was, until the teacher asked if any parents had questions. 

“I do,” Plagg said, ignoring the way everyone shifted in their seats to look at him. “What measures are you taking to ensure the students’ safety this year?”

“Well,” Madame Bustier began, “Like last year, we have-”

“LIke last year? Didn’t a significant number of students here get akumatized? Actually, aren’t the highest number of akuma victims from this school?”

Madame Bustier looked flummoxed, especially given how Plagg had drawled out his comment like he was simply stating the weather. 

“Now, nobody asks to be targeted by Hawkmoth. But for that amount of negative energy, I suspect a bullying problem. Has there been any attempt to investigate that?”

A voice from behind Plagg said, “Yes, I am curious about that as well. My daughter has reported harassment from two girls in class, and the way she was expelled then allowed back in has caused some concerns. Not to mention that the other young lady’s parents never came in.” 

From the back, a pirate lady chimed in, “My daughter mentioned bullying as well. What will you do about Chloe Bourgeois?” 

“Now now, surely Chloe isn’t-” the mayor stopped speaking when he saw everyone’s glares. “But-”

“You know, I have to apologize Madame Bustier. If the mayor isn’t willing to let you correct his daughter’s behavior, I guess you’re limited. But you could at least not punish her victims or let her get away with harassing people,” Plagg interjected. 

“Sir, I assure you-”

The woman sitting next to Plagg interjected. “Actually, I’ve heard some concerning things about how Adrien is constantly harassed-”

As the night went on with parents voicing their grievances and Madame Bustier trying to assure them before giving in to addressing them, Plagg grinned. Who knew pré-rentrée could be so fun?

Eventually, the stir caused Principal Damocles to come in. Plagg grinned even more. “Ah, perfect. While a teacher has limited abilities, it’s good to know that the principal might take our concerns about the school’s culture seriously and implement some change around here.”

That sparked off another wave of discussion. By the end of the night, the principal promised to have mandatory classes on proper behavior and interactions, while the mayor promised to not threaten the school if Chloe called him.

Plagg seriously doubted the mayor would keep his promise, but it was something.

“Oh, Louis!” It took Plagg a second to realize he was being addressed as he turned around. 

“Yes?” he said, looking at Ms. Cheng. 

“Here, take a copy of my email. You raised some excellent points tonight, and it would be wonderful to contact you in case we have further concerns.”

“Why, thank you Ms. Cheng. I’d write my email down, but my carpal tunnel is acting up. I’ll email you and let you know that it’s me. I’d love to keep up to date on my favorite nephew.” It took some quick maneuvering, but Plagg pretended that his mannequin hands picked the paper up while he flew to physically tuck it in a pocket. With that he left, floating just high enough that it appeared the coat covered his feet.

Luckily, he was able to drop off the disguise and reassurances about its success without incident before going back to Adrien.

“Plagg!” Adrien dashed up to him, eyes fear wide and a note of panic threading through his voice. “Where were you?”

“At pré-rentrée, of course! Your uncle Louis would never let you down.” With that Plagg flopped down on the bed, holding the piece of paper tight. “Now, of course, if you’d give your beloved uncle some cheese?”

Pungent camebart wafted to Plagg’s nose as Adrien delivered a nice large wedge. Plagg immediately began to devour it, taking in the soft sunny smile gracing Adrien’s face. His boy then pointed to the paper on the bed.

“So Plagg, what’s that?”

“Oh, that reminds me. I need help to set up an email address. This way I can talk to the other kids’ parents.” And perhaps bring up the deplorable failures in documentation the school had. Lila could get away for months, but Plagg couldn’t get endless cheese? That was just wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose 'Louis' as a reference to Louis Pasteur. And let's face it, Plagg as a PTA parent would be utter chaos. Especially since nobody realized he was a kwami, and not even Marinette connects Adrien to Chat Noir through this.


End file.
